


Facing the past

by holdmenow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Daryl Dixon, Flashbacks, Hurt Daryl, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Sex, Protective Carl Grimes, Protective Glenn, Protective Rick, What Have I Done, the group helps daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmenow/pseuds/holdmenow
Summary: Not only adapting to that place was hard, but knowing your father is there? Even worst!Let's see what happens when Daryl finds himself face to face with his supposed-to-be-dead father!(I'm bad at summary, just read it! xD)





	Facing the past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!!  
> This is not my first fic, but it's been a long time since I didn't write so, be sweet xD  
> Daryl is a bit OOC, I made it that way because I needed him to have like.. a breakdown? He's comfortable with the group, so he doesn't push them away so much!  
> Also, if there's any mistake, let me know, since English is not my languaje. Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> I hope you like it!!

They were reunited in the church, Rick's group, talking about how to deal with this new ‘home’, Alexandria. Everything was so surreal, so perfect, that community was so superficial. They were used to surviving and being a closed family that being here made them feel out of place, uncomfortable, especially Daryl. 

Rick was telling them to be careful when someone knocked at the door and Deanna entered, followed by an old man. “Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to introduce you to one of the most wonderful guys here. He helped built the wall and organize this place as much as my husband and I did, and if there’s anything you need, he’ll help. William Dixon”.  
Everyone just snapped. _Dixon?_ They all looked at Daryl, who was just sitting, unmoving like a rock. His eyes were on Rick, and then he slowly got up, turning around. It couldn’t be real, no. He was a ghost, he was supposed to be DEAD. 

He felt like a caged animal. He looked around, the door… where was the door!? _THERE_. He walked out and ran to the house, the ‘perfect’ house they gave them, because they had that, they had their beds and blankets, and all their _freaking weapons!!!_ He heard someone yelling, it was a familiar voice, but his mind was so out of control that it went right to his father’s voice. He saw him, he _found_ him. 

Once inside, he looked for his things. He found his bag, collected the knife he had kept from the community and… where the hell was his crossbow?!!! He was pulling his at his hair, the ghost of the belt so real on his back, he was painting, and he was _hyperventilating_. And that voice again, nononono, he was there, no! He crouched behind the couch, listening. He was fucking _there_. 

Merle’s voice came in. _Be quiet, just be quiet. He’ll go_. 

“Daryl?”

 _Go away, please go away_.

Steps were getting closer. “Daryl, where are ya?” _go away_ … “Brother?”

He was blocking his ears, his hair fallen on his face, hidding. Daryl looked up, no more that to his feet. “Daryl?” he took a step closer and the younger man flinched, shaking from head to toes. “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt ya”. Rick kneeled close, trying to calm him down. He knew the man didn't have a peaceful childhood, and he have seen the look of fear in his eyes before, but that was years ago, when they first met. Now, after how much he had changed, Daryl’s worst nightmare was so close, he couldn’t let this guy fuck with him again. 

Keeping his anger behind, he calmed down and talked to Daryl in a very soothing way, like talking to a kid; because right now, the man sitting in front of him wasn’t there, he was a kid, scared and lost. 

“Hey can you look at me?” he hunter did. Babysteps. “I’m Rick. Can you get up from there? We could talk…”

“No! No, please, I can’t, he’s… he’s gonna see me and…”

“Daryl, he’s not here” he hunter suddenly looked up, heard the door opening and closing. 

“YES! He’s here. Why don’t you believe me?” he was close to crying. “Please, get him out of here”

“Dad?” Carl was looking at them both. Rick shushed him, holding a hand up making him stay back. Daryl was having a massive flashback, and he needed to get him back soon.  
It was a mere of seconds, Rick looked at his son, and Daryl got up and run towards the door. Rick followed him and tackled him, making them both fell to the floor, his brother on top of him, with a thud. Daryl started to move, frantically, trying to get up, to escape but Rick wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding him down. He could feel him shaking. “No, no please, let me go. Don’t take me with him, please”

“I won't take you anywhere, I just need you to react, man. Com’on!” 

Carl got close, right in front of the hunter. “Hey, Daryl. Look at me. There, hi! Now breathe, okay? Calm down and listen to me” the hunter relax a bit in Rick’s arms. “I'm Carl. Tell me, who is gonna take you?”

“My pops. He's here, Deanna was with him and…” 

“It’s okay. Hey, hey listen. How about you stay in my room for a while, and we take care of your father? How does that sound?”

“’kay” he said shyly.  
Carl nodded to his father and help Daryl up. Rick lost sight of them and headed outside. He needed to talk to Deanna. 

 

When he entered her office the man was standing in front of her. He looked uneasy, moving a foot next to the other, barely leaving his spot. It was the same way Daryl moved.  
Without noticing he was hitting the guy in the face, repeatedly. The bastard fell, and Deanna started yelling at him. Her husband stopped him from breaking the guy's nose. “You bastard”

“Rick, calm down. What is going on?” 

“You better not get even an inch close to him, you heard me?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about! Who are you?” he said

“Rick, STOP!” Deanna raised her voice. “I thought you were reasonable. Just let me explain”

“Explain what? That this son of a bitch has been here since the beginning? Safe, from everything? You have no right to be here, after all you've done, ya heard me? NO RIGHT” Rick yelled at him, pointing a finger to his chest. 

He pushed Rick’s hand away. “You don't know me to judge me like that. I regret every single thing I did before this mess. That's what gave me the power to change and be a better man” 

“Yeah, but you screwed your children life anyway”

Will stood, shaken. “How dare you say anything about them, you don't even know them!”

“Yeah, I do, I met them both. Daryl, better than anybody here” the man stilled. “You scarred them so much mentally and emotionally that they almost became the same scam bag that you are”

“Rick Grimes, that's enough” Deanna yelled. “Get out of here, so I can talk to Will, alone”

“Wait a minute…” Rick gaze penetrated on her skull. “You knew about him… After Daryl told you his last name. You set this up. He didn’t tell you about their past, didn’t he? Fucking unbelievable” 

“Rick, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I thought this was a chance for them to finally meet and …”

“Yeah, well, you should know this asshole beat the crap out of him. Fucked him up, when he was a little kid. And you” he looked at Will, “you land a hand on Daryl’s head again, you even look at him, and I will kill you!”

“You have no right…”

“STAY AWAY!” and just like that, Rick left the room. 

 

Carl was talking to the hunter when Rick entered the room. Daryl was on the floor, sitting in the corner, glass of water on hand. He was shaking, breathing heavily, his eyes closed. When he looked at his son, he mutely said ‘panic attack’. He nodded and watched the younger man closely. 

“Daryl? Hey, you ok?”

“Rick…?” _Yes, he was back!_. “I don't… did I..?” he was embarrassed of his behavior. 

“Don't worry, it was just me and Carl” he nodded. 

Daryl nodded. “Will’s…”

“Yeah, he’s really here”

“Fuck… he is supposed to be dead, man. I didn't even think of the possibility…”

“I know. Carl leave us alone a second” the teen nodded and left, patting the hunter’s shoulder. “I hit him” Rick said and Daryl looked at him. “I… I wanted to kill him right there. If it weren't for Deanna's being there, I would have”

“You shouldn't… you could get kicked out of here. You… Judith, the others…”

“You are part of my family, one of us. Any of you get hurt, they will pay the price. I don't care…

“I do! You deserve to be here, I don't”

“Stop!” the tone of his voice made Daryl flinched a little. _Calm down, Grimes!_ “He’s the one who doesn't belong here” he breathed. “Now the question here, what do you wanna do?”

“Jesus, I want t’git out of here” he started playing with his fingers.

“Then we’ll go with you”

“I can't make you do that. I…” he breathed loudly.

“Look, whatever you choose, staying or leaving, we'll support you. Get some rest now, I'll talk to the others” Rick caressed Daryl head and left. 

 

Next morning, Rick knocked on Daryl's door room.

"Daryl? You there?" But the hunter didn’t answered. "Daryl?"

He grabbed at the door knob and entered. Daryl was at the window, looking at the house his father was staying. He was huddled like a kid, knees to his chest, arms resting there under a blanket. "Hey, you okay?" He leaned on the window frame, close to him, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, we drink coffee now?"

Rick smiled. "Better than boiled water and old tea. So, you thought about what we talked yesterday?"

"I don’t think I can do it"

"Told you I'd be there"

"’m not leaving, just... Haven't talk in ages with him, don’t know what to say, is all"

"Well, just let him start then. May say something worth hearing". Daryl snorted. "You don't know him"

"Like I said, we support you. We care. We'll be there if you need us"

"I don’t like the others knowing. Carl..."

"Forgot Carl calmed you down from a panic attack? He knew damned we'll what he was doing" Rick smiled at the memory of his sons actions. "'Sides, we all know you, Daryl, we had a clue of what happened to you". Daryl looked at him, pained. "Hey, didn't say anything at the farm after Sophia, didn't I? Neither did Hershel. Although your brother was pretty obvious about it"

"Goddamn Merle, he wanted to kill him"

"You both... got hurt?"

"Yeah, but he didn't know it was that bad with me"

Rick nodded, breathing loudly and looked down. "I'm so sorry Daryl" he said and patted his shoulder.

"I… I'll talk to him. Today. But…"

"I'll wait outside, then". The hunter nodded, and looked at his friend’s back, while Rick left the room.

 

It took him almost an hour to go out of the room, thinking on what to say, what to do. He wasn't ready for this. He didn’t want this. He got so used to the idea of his pops being dead, gone, far away from him, not two blocks from him and his family. What if he hurt them? He couldn't allow that.  
He felt so out of place with all this. It felt awkward receiving all that attention, he never liked it, never got used to someone caring. But after spending so long with this people, he finally let go and showed them who he was, he was comfortable. Felt himself, something his father, even Merle, didn’t let him.

As he got down stairs, Maggie was entering the house. "Hi"

"Hi". God, her smile was so big and honest, just like… 

"Can I give you an advice?" Daryl nodded. She grabbed his hand, and he flinched a little, but she got closer. "I know it hurt, a lot. I can't imagine what was like. But if there's something I know" she paused and took a breath. "And also Bethy" he looked at her, pain written on his eyes "is that no matter what, you shouldn't carry others mistakes. I forgave my father for drinking too much, though he never laid a hand on me or my brothers".  
Daryl nodded, looking at the floor, feeling so small. He could see it, the Green genes. He missed Hershel. "But if you could take that guilt, for your mother" (of course she knew about his mom) "and your brother off of your shoulder, you will see he's just man. Just a man who made bad decisions. He can't take away the man you've become. You grew so much"

"I… Maggie…" She grabbed the back of his neck. 

"You listen to me. You are a Dixon, it might sound like curse to you, but it's just a name. You are not him" he laid is forehead on her as he took in what she was saying. "You're not like him. Okay?"

"Okay" he whispered.

"Now, if being safe means pushing him away for good, you know we are here, we're your family. No matter the blood, the name, or where we come from. Show him you who are". She kissed him on the cheek.

He opened the door and murmured ‘here we go’ before he got out.

 

 

Will was at his house, in the living room. He was so confused. He had changed, he became a better person. At least the tried every day. But finding his son revolved everything. How… how could he even begin to apologize for all the things he's have done. There weren't enough words. His father used to say 'more doing and less talking' but Daryl wouldn't buy that.  
Someone knocked on the door and when he opened it he found himself in front of his son, and that guy Rick close, down the steps on the porch.

"Daryl"

"Can I come in?" he said.

"Of course" he moved aside to let his son in, noticing how he looked at the man behind him. Rick nodded at Will, and the man closed to door.

He followed Daryl, he was standing close to the window, looking outside and he thought... "Is he… close to you?"

"’s family" he said, looking at him. Will nodded and noticed how Daryl’s eyes were so much like his mother’s. 

"How… how have you been?" he asked but Daryl stayed silent. He could see his son shaking, barely and he remember everything he did: how he hurt him, how he treated him. Guilt spread all over his body like his own blood would. "Son…"

"Don't. Don't even dare to…" there was so much hurt and hate in those eyes. 

"Just… why?" he asked. "Why you had to do it?"

"Daryl… I'm sor.."

"NO! Answer my question. Why? Why mom, why Merle. Why me? I was just a kid, for Christ sake" he was almost yelling, shaking from rage.

"After your mother died, I… I lost it"

"You were like that ‘fore that even happen" his voice cracked. Will noticed how his son was moving now, back and forward in the same spot, like in the past. When he didn't know where to run away from him.

"There's no excuse, there's nothing I can say to let you understand. I don't neither"

"Ya know, Merle wanted to kill you, that's why he left. He left me. And I hated him so much for so long for that. But he would save me every damn time from you. And I coul… I couldn't understand why our father would treat us like that".

"I believed that was the way to… my own father…"

"So you choose to follow daddy's steps. Did ever occurred to ya it were wrong?" Will tried to get close, earning a flinch from the young man standing in there.

"Don't…" Daryl said, backing away.

"Daryl, I'm not that person anymore"

"You wasn’t just a person. You was my pop. You was supposed to protect me, us. I don't care if you change. I don't believe ya".

"Son…"

"I told'u not to call me that. Stay’way from me. I don't want ya in my life, never did" he said, almost crying, pointing a finger at him.

"So what, you want me to pretend you don't exist, that you are not here?"

"Won't be hard for ya anyway. And don’t you dare talk to anyone of my family" Daryl turned around and left.

He could see thru the window Rick stopping Daryl as he walked off his front door. The guy put a hand on his chest, motioned for him to calm down. They exchanged a few words and then grabbed Daryl by the arm, both walking away.

Oh hell!

 

 

The next two weeks were weird. Not only they needed to settle and deal with the people of Alexandria, but Daryl kept as much distance as he could from Will, same did the others. It was hard for everyone.

The whole town was uneasy, making questions, taking sides. Will has been there since the beginning, he was one of the good ones. And then Daryl, with his childhood story, ruining the calm. And vice versa. Those in favor of the young hurt man, instead of the weird old guy.

Daryl would try to act normal, he already felt out of place, mostly uncomfortable for Will’s presence there, but the others played around their part and kept his attention to them. Aaron came with the idea of being the other recruiter and he agreed. An excuse to leave there, so he took it.  
Rick would worry; hell everyone would but they knew he needed his space so they let him.

"You sure about this?" He asked him

"Yeah, I'll b'fine. I need t'ge out'here"

"I know, I know. You trust him?" He said, nodding at Aaron.

Daryl smiled behind his hair and side-looked at him. "Sure. You take care of your kids" he clapped on Rick arm and left.

"Aaron?" Michonne called. Once he was in front of her, she grabbed his arm. "He's family, please…"

"He'll be fine. We'll be fine. I’ll be as careful as I am in here. I’ll keep him close"

"Thanks for that". They watched them go, all of them hoping to see them again.

As Rick turned, walking towards the house, Deanna called him. She had a look on her face, hard to describe.

"If the stories are true…"

"They are" Rick shut her.

"If they are… I need to tell you, Will is losing it"

"Why should I care about it? It's not my fault"

"Rick, he's been drinking again. Saw him with two bottles the other day, don’t know where he got those. But…"

Rick nodded. “Thank you for telling me"

 

 

Two days later, a truck came inside Alexandria.  
Aaron got out if the driver sit and opened the back of the vehicle. “Hey, we got new stuff, help me out”. Glenn walked to him, watching Daryl got out of the passenger seat. As he saw his friend limping, he started to run. He catched him just in time, before he fell. 

"Hey, what happened?" panic in his voice. "Easy, Glenn. It’s noth'g. Run on some walkers, s'all"

"Come on, let's take you to Pete"

"No, no Pete. I don't like that guy"

"Daryl, we talked about this" Aaron warned him.

"Yeah, 'n ya said Eric could do it". He said looking at him, almost begging.

"All right. Let’s go”. Glenn took Daryl to Eric's house and the patched him up. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" Eric said. "We have a room down here, so you don't have to use the stairs"

"Yeah, that’s a god idea" Glenn

"What, I don’t get a say?" The archer said, almost indignant.

"Hey, they are just taking care of you" Rick said, as he entered the living room. Daryl snorted. “What did you do to yourself?”

The archer sighed. “Couple of walker came out’f nowhere. Tried to run and fell from a balcony. Had to, actually”

“Glad I had the truck on moving, got him out there soon” Aaron, added. 

“I wanna go to my bedroom, com'on!"

"Jesus, you're like a kid! No more spaghetti for you, sir"

The looked on Daryl’s face made Rick smiled. "Alright. Come one, get up. Let's get you to your room". He help him up and walked towards the house. He sat the archer on the couch and walked Glenn outside. "Hey. You are on watch tonight right?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I've talked to Deanna before. Said she believes Will's been drinking again. Can you keep an eye on him?"

"Of course. Should I tell someone to stay with him?" Glenn said, nodding at the man inside the house.

Rick nodded. “I'll ask Tara to stay with him"

"Okay"

 

As the night came, everyone went to carry out their tasks, leaving the archer to rest, in his room. Tara stayed reading downstairs.  
To be honest, Daryl didn’t rest much, he would turn every two minutes, uncomfortable and in pain. He got up to go to the bathroom when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. 

“Tara?” he called. “Girl, whatcha doin’?” she didn’t answer. “Dammit!” he sighed and decided to check what was going on. 

He motioned to grab his crossbow, which laid next to his door, but it wasn’t there. Dammit, maybe Aaron put it somewhere else. Taking his time, because damn, everything hurt, he got to the last step of the stairs. 

“Tara?” he called again and as he turn to the hall he saw her on the floor, unconscious. “Shit…” he crouched next to here, wincing a bit. “Hey, can you hear me? Tara!” he freeze when he heard footsteps.

“She’s so naïve, you know?” his father was standing in front of him, crossbow on his hands. “This isn’t the one Merle gave you, isn’t it? You lost it?” _nononono, what was he doing here?!_ He swallow. “Always knew you were stupid”

“Give it back”

“Not yet” he said shushing him. Will started coming close to him. “You know, Aaron had it. I just took it and he didn’t notice. That fucking homo” he stumbled, as he walked. Daryl crawled back a little, glancing at the girl on the floor. “You are one of them, don’t you? A homo?” he laughed. “That Rick guy, just family. I am your family” he was a few steps away from Daryl now. “After all this time, you didn’t learned a damn thing” 

Daryl could smell the alcohol. “Why are you here?” he asked, his voice trembling. 

“I’m here to tell you that you are a piece of shit!” Will spat on his face. Daryl shied away raising his arms, and trying to clean his face. 

“You came here out of nowhere, to _my_ fucking town and turn everyone against me with you little ‘bu bu’ story. You blame me for everything but what about you? Oh, I know about you. You weren’t even wanted. That bitch was supposed to have one son”

“Don’t talk about her like that” _Shit_ , he needed to get out of there soon. He would kill him right there. Daryl was shaking with rage, fear, every single emotion ran through his veins. “You killed her, with everything you did to her, to us”

He smiled. “You think I care about her? This was all your fault!”

“FUCK YOU, I WAS JUST A KID!” the young man screamed.

“NO!” he got to Daryl in seconds and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, holding him press to the floor. He tried to get away, to fight, but his father was still much bigger than him. “You were never enough, I hated you from day one, as much as I hated her for getting pregnant”

 

**[Outside, Rick was walking on the streets of Alexandria when he heard yelling. He stopped and listened. There was a fight going on, maybe in Jesse’s house. No, wait…  
“RIIIICK!” he turned, and Glenn was running, “I can’t find Will” he said, Carol behind him.**

**“Shit, he’s with Daryl, hurry up! MAGGIE” the sheriff yelled.  
“I’ll get in from the back. GO!”] **

 

“Why you hate me so much? I always did what you wanted me to” he said struggling to get up, from under him. “You got your way with me, beat me like I was a punching bag. Never stop even for a second, not even when I was on the floor, screaming, begging you to”

Will started to shake him, hitting his back to the floor. “You deserved that. Always too stupid to do as asked. Remember bringing the wrong beer, breaking stuff. You weren’t even smart as that Merle’s asshole. You weren’t like him…”

“I was a whole different kid” he hit his father’s face, sending him to the floor. 

He got on all fours and began to crawl, getting as far away from him as he could. But his father quickly caught up with him and kicked him in the ribs. Daryl fell, screaming in pain; his father's hands gripped his hair and hit his head repeatedly on the floor. He got up, leaving Daryl on the floor. "You have no idea what that damn bitch did, right?"  
Daryl shook his head, trying to see clear, but his sight was blurred, black spots invading his eyes. Will came and grabbed his sprained ankle, making his son growl in pain and dragged him into the kitchen. "Stop, Dad ..."

"Do you want to relive some memories?"

"What ... what are you doing? Stop ..." Daryl asked, hissing in pain. Now breathing hurt, thank you very fucking much. 

Will lifted him in a single movement and hit him against the furniture. He pushed him against the counter and his fists began to fall on the ribs. The old man, tired, threw him on the floor. A punch in the face. "You never did anything right" a kick in the leg. Daryl tried to cover himself from his blows, but each one not only caused physical pain, but an emotional pain. Each beating, all those nights locked in the closet crying, returned to his memory. At that moment he didn’t have the strength to fight him, so he just let the pain in. "What's wrong? Fight, defend yourself, goddammit”

He let go of Daryl and he fell, laying down on his right side, making himself small as possible. He began to cry. Trembling, he tried to stand, but his whole body ached. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you're not my son”. Daryl raised his eyes to his. 

He couldn’t breathe. His world suddenly collapsed. Everything around him became silent. An entire life wondering why his father would hate him so much to try to kill him and now had his answer. It all made sense, but he would never justify his father's actions. How could an adult get rid of such hatred with a child? He wasn’t responsible from any mistake his mother made.  
The only thing he thought about now was being able to get out of there, get away. All this was like a déja vú. He knew what was coming…  
Will took a knife and turned Daryl over his stomach, making him feel the heat and the weight of a body over him. He cut the boy's shirt and the next sound left the archer freeze with fear. The sound of a belt being ripped from a pair of pants, the twisting of the buckle into the air.

Daryl closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. The safety of a gun was deactivated, and a voice that Daryl knew very well reached his ears.

“Get away from him, now!”

The belt fell on the floor, next to his ear, making Daryl flinched and the weight was suddenly gone. His breathing was accelerated, the trembling in his hands and legs uncontrollable.

Someone took him from his armpits and dragged him. Maggie was tucking him between her legs, letting him rest on her chest. One hand across his waist and the other caressing his head, Daryl let his body relax, because in front of him was Rick, Carol and Glenn, pointing at his father with their weapons. "Shh, you'll be fine, it’s okay”. Maggie’s voice made him jerk. Suddenly, Abraham was before his eyes, trying to focus his eyes on him. "Hey, are you with us? Daryl, buddy". He looked at him and slowly nodded; inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes. Safe, he was safe, they would take care of his father.

“I told you that if you touched him, I would kill you” Rick’s stare was empty, eyes almost black. 

“Just do it, I’d rather be dead that being in the same room with this piece of crap”. Daryl stomach sinked deep when he heard those words. 

“You think I’m joking?” Rick was startled when he hear Daryl whimpers. He was in a lot of pain. 

“Let’s get him out of here” Maggie said to Abe. The red head nodded and help him up. 

“Come on, let’s make that asshole doctor take a look at you. No, I’m not leaving you” he said as he looked at Daryl worry face. Abe exchanged looks with Rick, who nodded back. Rick waited until the three of them left the room and turned to Will again.  
“You’re not getting away with this this time” he got close to the guy and punched him in the face. 

 

When he woke up, the light was getting through the window. He was already patched up, lying on the bed. He noticed the chair next to him occupied by a young body. Carl. He tried to move but a shook of pain went thought his body, making him cry a little. The kid woke up.

“Hey, easy. It was quite a beating. Relax” he said, pushing him down on the bed. Daryl breathed. 

“Where’s your dad?”

“Talking to Deanna. There’s a meeting to decide what to do with Will. Dad… well, he was angry. They had to separate him from the old guy”

Daryl snorted. “Sounds like him” he said and Carl laughed. 

“Yeah. You are gonna be fine now, Daryl”

“Yeah… yeah”

There was a knock on the door. “Hey, everyone awake?”

“Hi, Tara, come in. I’ll leave you alone” the teen excused himself.

“There’s my guy” she made to fist bump Daryl. He responded as he noticed the bandage on her face. “No, don’t. I know that face, I’m fine. He just… knocked me”

“I’m sorry. I…”

“No. Said I’m fine. Would have been great of me to defend myself and protect you but… anyways. You’re alive, I’m glad of that” Daryl gave her a small smile. 

“Thank you anyway”

“No worries. You are being extremely nice, are you on drugs?” she smiled.

“Probably”

“Yeah. Listen, Rick is coming later to talk to you so… have some rest now, okay”

“I just woke up”

“Well, rest some more. You need it” she clapped his hand and left.

Next time he woke up, Rick was reading at his side and Maggie was holding his hand, while sleep. The sheriff jerked when Daryl spoke.

“You should stop goin’ crazy over people. Gettin’nto fights, you know?”

Rick smiled. “I was only protecting my brother” Daryl glanced at the girl, avoiding Rick’s stare. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Hurts. ‘m fine” he sighed. “He… is he..?”

“Locked, Deanna’s basement. He’s leaving tonight” Daryl nodded. “That okay?”. He shrugged. “Just want’m gone” 

“What did he tell you?” Maggie asked him, scratching her eyes and Daryl flinched a little. 

“That he hated me since I were in my mama’s belly. Hated her too. She… she cheated on him. I’m not his son”. Rick was shocked. He nodded, and stared out of the window.

“That’s good, right?” 

“Hm?”

“I mean… that makes you different from him. Right? You are not him. Daryl I know how your mind works. Since day one I could see you were fighting between how you were and who you really were. How come you were so different from Merle?”

“He never told me”

“Maybe he didn’t know” Maggie said. 

The archer nodded. “That’s why he always protected me”

“So, you can be yourself now. I know it’s been a long time now, all of us together but… You don’t have to be afraid of us anymore!” Rick mentioned.

“I ain’t afraid”

“I know, man. Just… We are your family, no name matter here. It matters the now, okay?” Daryl bit his thumb, but nodded. “Don’t let those walls came up again”

“Yeah. Jesus, stop bein’ so damn corny, git’out, wanna sleep” Rick rolled his eyes and left.

Maggie kissed him on his forehead. “Glad you’re okay”

 

That night, he dreamed with Merle.  
_You’re home, baby brotha, you’re home. Love ya!_


End file.
